Reckoning
by Mr Storyteller
Summary: Andrew Donovan returns to Salem to help his sister Eve while having his own. Another Salemite returns with a secret that will rock one of Salem's prominent families.
1. Chapter 1

Eve Donovan was waiting in the visitor's room at Statesville Prison. The guard told her that she had a visitor. Eve wondered who it was as the guard shows a man in. The man appeared in his mid-thirties. Eve immediately recognizes the man

"Andrew is that you?" she said with excitement

Andrew Donovan is Eve's half brother and son of Shane and Kimberly Donovan. Their father Shane was a legendary super spy with the ISA.

"What are doing here?" Eve asked her younger brother

"Can a brother come see his big sister?" Andrew responded

"Why now?" Eve asked suspiciously

"Look I know I haven't been there for you like I should. I wasn't there for you when Paige died or during your trial." Said Andrew

"Well don't feel too bad because neither was daddy or Theresa, But I understand Theresa not being there." Said Eve

"Come on Eve, you tried take her son away from her by having drugs planted on her." Said Andrew.

"Yes, I did and I regret that, but daddy not being there?" said Eve

"To be fair he had his hands full with my mom being sick and all." Said Andrew

"Well I'm sorry about Kimberly, But I'm the one in prison for a crime I didn't commit. I did not push Jennifer off that balcony." Said Eve declaring her innocence

"I believe you. I don't think you would kill anyone, but given your history with Jennifer Horton anyone would believe otherwise." Said Andrew

"Is that why you're here to condemn me like everyone else?" Eve asked

"No. I'm here to help you prove your innocence." Said Andrew

"How?" Eve asked

"You leave that to me Sis." Said Andrew

"Wow you sound just like our father." Said Eve

At University hospital Jack Deveraux and Jennifer Horton were waiting to be released from the hospital. Jennifer woke up from a coma after being pushed off a balcony on their wedding day

"Well today is the day that you finally leave this place." Said Jack

"I feel bad about burdening Chad and Abigail by moving in with them." Said Jennifer

"It's only temporary until you're back on your feet. You'll be surrounded by our children and our grandchildren and most importantly me." Said Jack

"After everything we been through, we deserve it." Said Jennifer

"I know that I screwed up so many times with us, but this time I promise I will never your side again." Jack declared

"I'm going to hold you to that Mr. Deveraux" said Jennifer as they kissed

"I'm going to find Kayla and get the discharge papers." Said Jack leaving the room

Suddenly Andrew walks in and greets Jennifer

"Hello Jennifer, I don't know if you remember me but I'm Andrew Donovan." He said making the introduction

"Yes, You're Shane and Kimberly's son and Eve's brother." Said Jennifer

"Look I know that both my sisters have caused you problems in the past especially Eve, But I don't think she tried to kill you." Said Andrew

"Well to be honest. I don't remember what happened." Said Jennifer

"So, you can't say for sure that Eve pushed you?" Andrew asked

"She can't, but I can!" said Jack walking back in the room

"Jack this is Andrew Donovan Eve's brother." Said Jennifer

"Look I didn't come here to start trouble." Said Andrew

"Then leave! Your sister has caused my family so much misery. She took advantage of me when I couldn't remember who I was and then she destroyed the formula that could give my memories back. So, your sister is more than capable of murder." Said Jack

"Like I said I'm sorry for everything Eve did, but she's my sister and I believe she's innocent and I am going to prove it. Andrew declared.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew arrives at the Brady Pub owned by late his grandparents Shawn and Caroline Brady. He goes in and sees his uncle Roman Brady; he goes over to greet him as he is surprised and glad to see him.

"Hey Uncle Roman! Good to see you" said Andrew hugging his uncle

"Andrew, Look at you! What are doing here in Salem?" he asked

"I went to visit Eve at Statesville." Andrew responded

"I'm sorry. I know it wasn't easy seeing her behind bars." Said Roman

"You know Uncle Roman, I know most people in this town think that she's guilty, but I don't believe that she is guilty." Said Andrew

"You know Andrew, the cop in me says that Eve had the motive to want Jennifer dead." Said Roman

"Eve and Jennifer hated each other since the Reagan administration, And I don't think Eve would wait thirty plus years to finally try off her." Said Andrew

Suddenly Abigail Deveraux Dimera walks in and goes up to the counter and greets Roman

"Hey Roman, is my order ready? My mom is getting out of the hospital today and I want to surprise her with some of Caroline's clam chowder." She said

Andrew sees an opportunity to talk to her.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Andrew asked his Uncle

Roman didn't like the Idea of Andrew talking to her, but he couldn't be rude in front of Abigail.

"Abigail this my nephew Andrew Donovan." Said Roman as he reluctantly introduces him

"Donovan? As in Eve Donovan?" Abigail asked

"Yeah, she's my sister." Said Andrew

"Don't do this Andrew." Roman warned

"It's okay Roman." Said Abigail

"You Know Uncle Roman, I can use some of Grandma Caroline's chowder do you mind?" Asked Andrew trying to get rid of him

Roman reluctantly excuses himself and goes into the kitchen leaving the two of them alone.

"Let me guess you want to talk about your sister?" Abigail asked

"Look Abigail, I'm sorry about what happened to your mom, but I don't think Eve did it. I know it's hard to believe given their history." Said Andrew

"Actually, I'm beginning to think that Eve is innocent too." Said Abigail

Andrew was stunned and surprised by Abigail's revelation.

"I spoke to her a couple weeks ago and she swore to me that she's innocent. And part of me wants to believe her." Said Abigail

"Maybe we can help each other figure what happened. Is there anyone else that would want to hurt your mom?" Andrew asked

"Not that I think of." Abigail responded

"I'm staying at the Salem Inn. Here's my number call me if you can think of anything." Said Andrew offering

"Abigail takes his card and her food and leaves.

* * *

At University hospital Doctor Sarah Horton was at the nurse's station when Eric Brady comes over to talk to her.

"Do you have a minute?" Eric asked

"Sure, what's this about?" Sarah asked

"It's about our daughter Mickey and keeping him away from Xander Cook." Said Eric

"We've been over this, Xander would never hurt Mickey. I know he's done some awful things to you and Nicole, but he's changed." Said Sarah

Suddenly Doctor Kayla Brady Johnson comes over and interrupts them

"I'm sorry to interrupt, But Sarah I need you right now." Said Kayla

"Sure, what's going on?" Sarah Asked

"A ten-year-old boy has been diagnosed with leukemia and being transferred here from Chicago. So, we need to get him prepped."

The elevator opens as paramedics wheel the boy out with his mother by his side. Sarah, Eric and Kayla immediately recognize the mother and son.

"Oh my God, It's Chloe and Parker." Said Sarah

They go up to console Chloe.

"Kayla, you have to help my son." Said Chloe crying

"Don't worry Chloe, we are going to take care of him." Kayla promised as she and Sarah goes with Parker.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe Lane was in the waiting room at University hospital waiting on word on her son Parker's condition after being diagnosed with leukemia. Chloe herself was no stranger to the disease. She was diagnosed herself when she was a teenager. Nicole Walker gets off the elevator and goes right over to her.

"Chloe?" said Nicole as the two ladies hug.

Chloe and Nicole are best friends, their friendship has endured a lot of turmoil over the years and the weird part was that it was caused by each other, but despite that they have remained friends.

"Did Eric call you?" Chloe asked

"Yeah, he told me about Parker I'm so sorry." Said Nicole expressing her condolences

"I am so scared Nicole; I can't lose my son." Chloe said as she starts crying

"You are not going to lose Parker. He will be okay." Nicole said trying to reassure her

"Maybe this is karma for keeping you away from Holly when she was a baby." Said Chloe bringing it up

"Look you carried her for nine months and got emotionally attached and you did give her back and when you thought I was dead you took care of her." Said Nicole

"Yeah until Kristen Dimera impersonated you and faked Holly's death making me it was my fault." Said Chloe.

"That was horrible and Kristen is an evil bitch." Said Nicole

"You're alive and so is Holly and that's a miracle. I could use one right now for parker." Said Chloe as she starts crying.

* * *

At the Kiriakis mansion. Victor Kiriakis was sitting in his chair in his living room when Andrew walked in.

"Victor Kiriakis?" Andrew asked

"Who the hell are you?" Victor asked

"My name is Andrew Donovan." He responded

The expression on Victor's face changed as if he saw a ghost. Victor and Andrew's parents Kim and Shane have a long sordid history. Victor had an affair with Kimberly Brady who was in love with Shane Donovan. When Kimberly was pregnant with Andrew, he thought he was the father, but it turned out to be Shane.

"Judging by the expression on your face I say you know who I am." Said Andrew

"What do you want?" Victor asked

"I waited my whole life to confront you for you what you put my parents through especially my mother.

"Your mother was a tramp!" Victor yelled

"Why because she chose my father over you? You forced her to sleep with you so you would spare my father's life. Just to think you almost became my father." Said Victor

"Given how your sisters turned out Eve being an attempted murderess and Theresa being a junkie slut shows your father's lack of parenting skills." said Victor

"Watch it old man!" said Andrew getting angry

Suddenly Brady Black walks in after hearing all the yelling.

"What the hell is going on in here? And who are you?" Brady asked Andrew

"I'm Andrew Donovan." He responded

"Shane and Kim's son." Said Brady

"And Eve and Theresa's brother. You know my two sisters the ones you pitted against each other." Said Andrew

"I didn't do anything to Eve and Theresa." Said Brady

"Like hell! Theresa loved you and wanted to be a family with you and Tate." Said Andrew

"Yeah well, Theresa left me and Tate." Said Brady

"She had no choice! She did it to protect you and Tate from El Fideo, and while she was doing that you were shacking up Eve." Said Andrew

"Theresa left my friend Chloe down in Mexico to fend for herself. Eve cost me my son when she planted drugs on her." Said Brady

"Well it worked out my nephew is far away from this family." Said Andrew

"Hey show some respect. My grandson just lost another child." Victor yelled

"Well I'm here to put you both on notice. I am going to take this family down and the best part you won't see me coming." Andrew threatened as he walked out.

A few moments later Maggie Horton Kiriakis walked in crying.

"Maggie what's wrong?" Victor asked his wife

"It's my grandson Parker he's in the Hospital with leukemia." She responded

"Ok Maggie I'll go with you to the Hospital." Brady responded

"Are you coming Victor?" Maggie asked her husband

"I'll meet you both at hospital." Said Victor as Maggie and Brady walk out


	4. Chapter 4

At the Brady Pub Kate Roberts Dimera was waiting tables. Ever since her professional career at Dimera Enterprises collapse she has resorted to being a common working woman, but she has come to find peace with the job. Suddenly a man walks in, he appears to be in his early forties. Kate immediately recognizes him.

"Phillip!" she shouted as goes to hug him

Phillip Kiriakis is the son of Victor Kiriakis and Kate Roberts.

"Hello Mom, you look great as always." Said Phillip complimenting his mother

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked

"It's almost the holidays and I can't think of a better place than with my family." Said Phillip

"A lot of has changed here in the last year." Said Kate

"Yeah I heard about Will. I can't believe that he's in prison for murdering Adrienne. Poor Justin and Sonny. And Brady losing his child." Said Phillip

"Your father's side of the family could use some Christmas cheer." Said Kate

"Well I have just the thing." Said Phillip

"Oh, and what might that be?" Kate asked

"I'm engaged." Said Phillip

"Wow, I'm happy for you as the woman isn't Chloe Lane or Belle Black." Said Kate

"Don't worry Mom, I'm over those two," said Phillip

"Well, when do I get to meet the lucky girl?" Kate asked

"You and Dad along with everyone else will meet her soon." Said Phillip reassuring her.

* * *

At University Hospital Brady and Maggie join Chloe who was in the waiting room with Nicole. They both give her a hug and tried to console her.

"How's Parker?" Maggie asked

"They're running tests on him." Chloe responded

"When was he diagnosed?" Maggie asked

"A year ago." Chloe responded

"Wait, Parker had Leukemia for a year and you didn't call us?" Maggie yelled

"He had a blood transfusion and he was okay for while and then he relapsed and got worse. So, they sent him here." Chloe explained

"Look, this isn't helping. The focus should be on Parker right now." Brady suggested

"Brady is right." Nicole interjected

Kayla and Sarah both came out to the waiting room, everyone saw the looks on their faces and knew that the news that they were about to receive wasn't going to be good.

"We ran tests on Parker and it looks like he is going to need a bone marrow transplant." Said Kayla

"Well, we can all get tested to see if we're a match. Sarah you can tested and I can call Melanie, she would do anything to save her little brother."

Sarah had a look on her face as if there was something else, they needed to know.

"Mom, I don't think that will be necessary right Chloe?" Said Sarah

"Chloe, do want us to tell them, or do you?" Kayla asked

"No, it's better that it comes from me." Said Chloe with tears in her eyes

"Chloe what is it?" Brady asked

"Daniel isn't Parker's father." Said Chloe

Everyone in the waiting room was stunned at Chloe's revelation

"What do you mean Daniel wasn't Parker's father?" Maggie yelled

"When Parker had the blood transfusion, they tested Daniel's blood and the blood type wasn't a match." Kayla said

"So, if Daniel wasn't Parker's then that means?" Brady said

"Phillip is Parker's father." Said Chloe

Victor gets off the elevator and walks over and join the group. Maggie run into his arms sobbing.

"What's going on?" Victor asked

"Grandad, you need to call Phillip." Brady suggested

"Why?" Victor asked

"Because it's turns out Daniel wasn't Parker's father. Phillip." Said Maggie as they all absorb the shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Phillip and Kate were still at the Brady Pub, they were still catching up when suddenly his phone rings. He answers it and its Victor.

"Hey Dad, I was just thinking about you." Phillip said glad to hear his father's voice

"Where are you?" Victor asked

"I'm home here in Salem. I'm at the Brady Pub with Mom." Phillip responded

"I need you come to the hospital. It's urgent!" said Victor

"Dad, what's wrong?" Phillip asked

"I'll you when you get here." Victor responded

"What's wrong honey?" Kate asked concerned

"It's Dad, He's at the hospital! I have to go." Said Phillip

"I'll come with you honey." Kate insisted as they both leave

At University Hospital Chloe was in Parker's hospital room, she sat with him holding his hand and rubbing his forehead as he drifts off to sleep. Brady and Nicole were waiting outside watching the two of them, and as soon as Parker went to sleep Chloe goes out in the hall where her two friends wait.

"How could you this Chloe? You knew for a year that Daniel wasn't Parker's father and didn't tell anyone?" Brady asked wasting no time

"I did it to protect Maggie. You remember what happened when we thought Holly was dead, she ended up drinking again. And Holly came back and it was a miracle. I didn't want to rip another grandchild away from her." Said Chloe

"She's right Brady, Maggie couldn't handle another loss." Said Nicole agreeing with her friend's plight

"I'm sorry Chloe, But I call bullshit! We both know that's not the real reason." Said Brady seeing right through her.

"Okay yes Brady, I did it to protect my son from his miserable grandparents. Victor and Kate hates me. They never thought I was good enough for Phillip and they definitely don't want me raising their grandchild." Said Chloe

In the waiting room Kayla, Sarah, Victor and Maggie were all still in shock after the shocking revelation. Maggie was devasted, but she was also angry.

"How did this happen?" Maggie asked demanding answers

"As you remember my daughter Stephanie was desperate to hold on to your grandson Nathan and keep him from Melanie that she and a friend had the paternity test switched so that it would show that Daniel was the father. Unfortunately, my mother had the same idea and also switched the test which ended up showing Phillip was the father." Kayla explained

"Yes, but another paternity test showed that Daniel was the father." Said Maggie

"I don't know maybe there was another mix up I will look into it." Kayla promised

"Yes, and I will make those incompetent lab techs lose their privileges. They won't even be fit run a high school science lab by the time I'm done." Victor threatened

"Calm down Victor, threats are not going to help the situation." Kayla said

Phillip and Kate get off the elevator and goes right over to Victor

"Dad, what happened are you okay?" Phillip asked frantic

"I'm fine Son. It's Parker he's been diagnosed with leukemia." Said Victor

"Oh my god, that poor child." Said Kate

"Look Dad, I feel horrible especially for Chloe, but in case you forgotten I'm not Parker's father anymore." Said Phillip

"Yes, you are." Said Victor

"It's true Phillip, you are Parker's father." Said Kayla

Phillip is stunned as he processed the news that the child, he once thought was his is actually his.

"Phillip, you need to be tested, Parker needs a bone marrow transplant." Kayla explained

Phillip agreed and followed the nurse leaving every one else in the waiting room. Chloe, Nicole and Brady come in into waiting room joining the others. Kate waste no time laying into Chloe

"You lying slut, I bet you're responsible for this!" Kate yelled

"Shut the hell up Kate, this isn't Chloe's fault, and you're the last person to call anyone a slut especially since you're an expert." Said Nicole sticking up for her friend

"Stop it everyone!" This isn't going to help Parker. We need to put our anger aside and focus on him." Sarah yelled

"Sarah is right." Let's pray that Parker makes it through this." Said Brady as all they can do is wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Andrew walks into the Salem police station, he goes over to Detective Rafe Hernandez's desk. Rafe was looking at some police files when he noticed Andrew standing

"What can I do for you?" Rafe asked

"My name is Andrew Donovan." Said Andrew introducing himself

"Yeah you're Shane Donovan's son. Your father and I were trapped together and we were able to escape and make it home

"He told me." Said Andrew

"So, let me guess you're here about your sister?" Rafe asked

"Yes, Eve didn't try to kill Jennifer and I was hoping that you would help me prove it?" Andrew asked

"Actually, Abigail asked us to reopen already and so far, we haven't found any new leads." Said Rafe

Hope Brady walks in, she was recently drugged and turned back into her alter ego Princess Gina. Princess Gina was the one who pushed Jennifer off the balcony to swipe a hard drive for Doctor Rolf. Rafe calls her over as she walks over to his desk

"Yes, Rafe and who is this?" she asked

"Aunt Hope, it's me Andrew your nephew Shane and Kim's son." Said Andrew

"Oh yes, of course. I'm sorry it's been a long time" Said Princess Gina pretending to recognizing him

"Yes, it has. How's Shawn? We were tight when we were little." Said Andrew

"He's fine. So why are you here?" Princess Gina asked

"Andrew's here to prove his sister's innocence." Said Rafe

"Right, Eve is your sister." Said Princess Gina trying to remember details of Hope's life and the people in it.

"I was just telling him that we haven't found any leads." Said Rafe

"I told Abigail that Eve is the only one with a strong enough motive to want Jennifer dead. I mean she's been obsessed with her for years. So maybe she finally snapped." Said Princess Gina

"I read that you Aunt Hope was the one found Jennifer after her fall. I find it odd that you didn't see the killer. I heard stories on how you and Uncle Bo were these great detectives.

"What are you insinuating?" Princess Gina asked getting nervous

"I know that Eve and Jack fired you as commissioner. So maybe this is payback." Andrew responded

"Are you accusing Hope of framing Eve?" Rafe asked getting offended

"Why not? This isn't the first cover up that she was involved in. You shot Stefano Dimera and both of you tried to cover it up. If it wasn't for my Father and Uncle Steve finding Stefano alive you would still be in prison!" Andrew yelled

"Andrew stop! What are you doing?" Abigail yelled as she walks in

"Accusing me of framing his sister." Said Princess Gina

"She would never do that. They have been working really hard to find who really tried to hurt my mom." Said Abigail calming him down.

"You're right, I'm sorry Aunt Hope I was out of line." Said Andrew apologizing

"Look, we all want to get to the truth." Said Rafe

"Hey, why don't we get some coffee? I'll buy." Said Abigail as they both walk out

They go the Brady Pub, they grab their coffees and sit at the table

"You were pretty harsh with Hope and Rafe." Said Abigail

"I know, it just that Eve is my sister and she always been there for me growing up. My parents had their problems. My Dad was always off on a mission with the ISA and Mom was always working. Eve was always the one that I could talk to, and now she needs help and I have to help her." Said Andrew

"I try to be that sister for my brother." Said Abigail

"Eve is far from perfect, but she's a good person it's that she had a hard life. My Father wasn't there for her much, and she lost her only child. From what I heard your mom is well liked and loved by most people. That's why Eve has always been jealous of her, but she would never attempt to murder her or anyone.

"We will find who did this." Said Abigail

"We? So, this mean you're taking me up on my offer to work together?" Andrew asked

"Yes, it does." Abigail responded

Chad Dimera walks in and sees them; Abigail gets up and goes over to kiss her husband

"Andrew, this is my husband Chad Dimera." She said introducing him

"Andrew Donovan, nice to meet you." Said Andrew

Chad was trying hard not to get jealous. Every time another man come around Abigail, he becomes very possessive.

"Andrew, Abigail tells me that you're here to prove your sister's innocence?" Chad asked

"Yes, and Abigail has agreed to help me." Andrew responded

"We want to get to the truth." Said Abigail

"I should be going." Said Andrew as he gets up and walk out

"There's something about that guy that I don't trust." Said Chad

"Uh oh, there's that Dimera jealousy showing again." Said Abigail

"Look, I trust you, but the name Donovan always seem to bring trouble." Said Chad

"That's what people say about the Dimeras." Said Abigail

"That's true. Just promise me that you'll be careful?" Chad asked

"I promise." Said Abigail as they both kisses again.


	7. Chapter 7

Victor is at University Hospital; He was waiting for Phillip's blood test results so that he can save his son parker's life through the bone marrow transplant. Kate sees him and goes over to talk to him

"How are you holding up?" Kate asked

"I'm fine, but Maggie is heartbroken so Sarah took her home." Victor responded

"I'm sorry for Maggie, But I am happy that Parker is our grandson after all. Now we have to get him away from Chloe, She's unfit." Said Kate

"Kate, What's the hell wrong with you? Our grandson is fighting for his life, and that's more important right now!" Victor yelled

"If we don't start now Chloe is going to take and we may never see him again." Said Kate

"What are you suggesting? Try to kill her again? Or perhaps hiring another pimp and force her into prostitution again?" Victor asked

"That's not funny Victor. Chloe is unfit to raise our grandson and we have to convince Phillip to seek custody of his son." Said Kate

Wow! You two don't waste any time, do you?" said Nicole walking over after overhearing the conversation

"Eavesdropping really?" Kate asked

"It's a good thing I did because you two are plotting to take Chloe's son away from her, and I'm not going to let that happen." Nicole declared

"You know Nicole, it's amazing that you can defend Chloe after everything she did to you. She kept Holly from you. First, she tried to pass her off as her child with Deimos, and when that didn't work, she took you to court and won custody of her." Said Kate

"Chloe carried Holly for nine months. So of course, she got emotionally attached, and when she realized that she was wrong, she gave her to me, and you're in no position to call Chloe unfit when two of your kids are addicts. Lucas the drunk and Billie the junkie." Said Nicole

"You know I see why you and Chloe are friends because you're both alike. You kept Eric from his daughter. So, tell me Nicole did Eric toss you on your ass again? Said Kate

"That's enough! What the hell is going on?" Brady yelled

"Well Brady, I caught these two vultures plotting to take Parker away from Chloe." Nicole answered

"Look right now the main focus is Parker getting better and what happens after that is between Phillip and Chloe." Said Brady ending the arguments

In Kayla's office Phillip and Chloe were waiting for the test results to determine if Phillip is a match. Phillip was still in shock.

"This must've been a shock to you too huh?" Phillip asked

"Actually, I knew for a year that Parker was yours." Said Chloe

"Wait you knew that Parker was mine and you didn't tell me!" Phillip yelled

"I'm sorry Phillip!" said Chloe

"Sorry? You know what it did to me when I had to give up Parker when I thought he wasn't mine? I was heartbroken!" Phillip yelled

"I know, but I was afraid that you and your family would take him away from me." Chloe responded

"I would never keep a child from its mother." Said Phillip

Oh, come on Phillip, you ripped Claire away from Shawn and Belle. They had to kidnap their own daughter to get her away from you." Said Chloe

"Okay I admit I was obsessed with holding on to Belle that I went too far, But I was Parker's father before I made sure you got to visit him." Said Phillip

"Once a week if I was lucky. Daniel respected me as Parker's mother and he never tried to keep him from me." Said Chloe

"The fact is that I am Parker's father and I am going to save our son." Said Phillip

Kayla walks in with test results

"Phillip you're a match." She said

"Good, let's go save my son." Said Phillip as Kayla leads him out.


	8. Chapter 8

At the Dimera mansion Chad was in the living room, the doorbell rings and the butler Harold answered the door. Andrew is escorted into the living room where Chad was waiting. Chad has his suspicions of Andrew especially since he is working with Abigail in figuring out who pushed Jennifer off the balcony

"Is Abigail home?" Andrew asked

"Yeah, she'll be right down, but you and I need to talk first." Chad responded

"Okay." Said Andrew

"You see Andrew, I'm having trouble figuring out your motive with my wife." Said Chad

"Look, Abigail and I are just working together to figure out the truth as to what happened to Jennifer." Said Andrew

"I want to believe you, but I find it odd with the timing. I mean your sister has been in prison for a year and now all of the sudden you show up to help. You weren't here when she was arrested or during her trial. In fact, no one in your family showed up. Not Theresa or even your father the great Shane Donovan.

"You don't know anything about my relationship with my sister or my family." Said Andrew getting offended

Abigail walks in and interrupts them

"What's going on here?" she asked

"I was about to expose Andrew here and his agenda." Said Chad

Chad, what are you doing?" Abigail asked

"You see I did some digging on Andrew and found some interesting information. Andrew here is an ISA agent. So, tell me Andrew is this your agenda using my wife to get dirt on my family?" Chad yelled as he slammed the folder on the table.

"Stop it Chad!" Abigail yelled

"It's okay Abigail, I am an ISA agent, but I took a leave of absence to come here and help Eve." Said Andrew

"Bullshit!" Chad yelled

"Okay Andrew, can you give us moment alone?" Abigail asked

Andrew leaves the room leaving the couple to talk

"Chad, this jealousy of yours has got to stop." Said Abigail

"This guy has an agenda and you're being naive." Said Chad

"This isn't about Andrew, it's about Stefan." Said Abigail

"Why would you bring up my dead bastard brother?" Chad asked

"Because you never got over what happened between me and Stefan." Abigail responded

"I let my guard down and Stefan took advantage of you while you were sick." Said Chad

"Yeah, and now you're projecting that on to Andrew and that's not right." Said Abigail

"The guy still can't be trusted especially if he's anything like his sister who made it her life's work to hurt Jennifer. She slept with your brother, took advantage of your amnesiac father all just to stick it to your mom." Said Chad

"How would you feel if people compared you to Stefano?" I just need you to trust me." Said Abigail

"Okay, but I'll be keeping an eye on Andrew. I have a meeting to get to." Said Chad as he kisses Abigail goodbye before walking out.

Andrew walks back in as he still feels the tension in the room

"I'm sorry about that Chad can be very overprotective sometimes." Said Abigail apologizing

"That's okay, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I'm an ISA agent. I swear I don't have an agenda against you or your family." Said Andrew reassuring her

"I believe you." Said Abigail

Jennifer walks in the room, she has just woken up from her nap hysterical

"Mom, what's wrong?" Abigail asked

"I remember something from when I fell." Jennifer responded

"What is it?" Andrew asked

"Right before I was pushed, I smelled cigarettes." Said Jennifer

"Which means the person had a cigarette before pushing you." Said Abigail

"Well this proves it wasn't Eve because she doesn't smoke." Said Andrew

"Mom, is there anything else you remember?" Abigail asked

"I'm sorry honey, I don't" said Jennifer

"So, we're looking for a cigarette smoker in Midwestern America that should narrow it down." Said Andrew being sarcastic

"Well it's a new lead and it exonerates Eve. Come on let's go down to the station and tell hope." Abigail suggested as they both walkout.


	9. Chapter 9

At the Kiriakis mansion Sarah and Xander cook were in the living room, Sarah filled him in on everything that happened at the hospital with Parker. Xander was shocked to find out that Phillip is Parker's father and started to worry about Maggie because of the fear of relapsing back into drinking. Last time Maggie got drunk she crashed her car into Adrienne Kiriakis killing her. Which led to him and Victor framing Will Horton and letting him take the fall.

"How's Maggie?" Xander asked

"She's heartbroken. She's upstairs calling Melanie." Sarah responded

"I can imagine how devastating this is for her." Said Xander feeling bad

"Xander, is there something you're not telling me?" Sarah asked

"No, everything is fine in fact I'm going to the Hospital to congratulate Uncle Vic on the new edition to the family." Said Xander as hurries out the door.

A few moments later the doorbell rings and Sarah go to answer it and a blonde woman with sunglasses and luggage come right in

"Noelle?" said Sarah surprised

Noelle Curtis is Sarah's half-sister; they both share the same father Doctor Neil Curtis. Mickey Horton Maggie's late husband adopted Sarah and raised her as his own

"Hey Sis, you're looking good considering the baby and all. Speaking of which where is my new niece so auntie Noelle can spoil her." She said

"Mickey is with her father for the day. Look Noelle this isn't a good time for a visit." Said Sarah

"Is this about what happened between Rex and me? You can't hold that against me especially after you slept with his brother and got knocked up." Said Noelle reminding her

"it's not that. My mother is going through something right now and she needs me." Said Sarah

"Well it's a good thing I didn't come just to see you." Said Noelle

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked

"Oh, that's right I forgot to tell you I'm engaged to Phillip Kiriakis." Said Noelle

Sarah is stunned by her sister's revelation.

* * *

At the Hospital Phillip and Chloe were in Kayla's office, she was explaining the procedure that Parker will undergo to treat his leukemia.

"We will transfer the stem cells we extracted from Phillip into Parker that will grow new cells to help fight the infection." Said Kayla

"I'm familiar with this I went through this." Said Chloe

"So, Parker will be okay?" Phillip asked

"That's what we're hoping, but in the mean time all we can do is wait." Said Kayla

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have to call my parents. They would be here with me, but a snowstorm hit New York which grounded all flights." Said Chloe as she leaves the room

A few minutes later Kate walks in and joins Phillip

"How is he?" she asked

"Hopefully he'll be okay." Said Phillip

"You should start making plans for Custody." Said Kate

"Are you serious Mom? My son is fighting for his life!" Phillip yelled

"Phillip, if you don't start making plans, as soon as Parker is well Chloe will take him and you'll never seen him again." Kate warned

"Mom, Chloe and I will decide what's best for our son. Besides Parker doesn't know I'm his father yet. So please butt out!" said Phillip as he walks away

Out in the waiting room Victor sees Chloe and walks up to her

"How's my grandson?" Victor asked

"Kayla thinks the transplant will be a success." Said Chloe

"Well I better call Henderson and tell him to get a room ready for Parker." Said Victor

"What makes you think that Parker will staying at your house?" Chloe asked

"Parker is a member of the Kiriakis family and that's where he belongs" said Victor

"You don't have a family Victor; you have a corporation. You pit everyone you love against each other for what? The CEO spot at Titan? I watched Phillip, Brady and even Sonny practically bend over backwards just to earn your approval and your love. I won't let that happen to Parker." Said Chloe

"You listen to me you Hussy. You know better than to cross me." Victor threatened

"What are you going to do Victor plant drugs on me like you did with Theresa? How did that work out? Oh, right you lost! Theresa took Tate and moved far away from you which is what I'll do if you push me. Oh, and Victor when it comes to protecting my son, you'll be surprised what I'm capable of just ask El Fideo." Said Chloe with a threat of her own as she walks away.


End file.
